


Dress Up

by naaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, M/M, boys wearing makeup, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaz/pseuds/naaz
Summary: Their jaws are cut differently though, and the regal, softer slope of Itachi’s lends him an aura of ambiguity. His use of color: smokey tones, ‘Vampy’ Itachi had called them, makes Shisui’s breath catch.





	Dress Up

Shisui's eyelashes are spider legs dancing against fair cheeks.

It's the first time he's ever done this though, and for that first attempt it could be worse. Itachi finds it comforting that even Shisui doesn't get everything immediately.

Itachi licks the edge of a cotton pad, cleaning the smeared edges of the deep mauve lipstick Shisui had chosen for himself. A little less purple and it'd have stained the color of drying blood.

He can see Itachi's eyes dance over parted lips white teeth. The smile Itachi had been wearing all evening had given away to parted lips of his own and more careful breathing. It makes it worth it for Shisui, being the good boyfriend. He doesn't find a reason in questioning the little things that make Itachi happy. Loving his prickly friend is already complicated and he's willing to lose a battle in a war he's been winning for years now.

"How much mascara did you actually use?" Itachi asks, voice a soft, deep rumble. Shisui reaches up to press his fingers to his eyelid, humming and hawing for a moment in thought.

"I'm not good at this stuff. I got the liner on without injury, give me some credit."

The tatami floor is starting to dig into Shisui's calves and he deserves credit for having sat still this long.

Itachi makes a little noise of assent from where he's perched, now with a make up brush in hand and batting away Shisui's fingers from his eye.

If he were to sit fully, he'd be properly in Shisui's lap and neither of them have lost sight of that.

Shisui draws patterns on Itachi's arms with his fingertips painted purple at his boyfriend's request. Fingers dance over his shoulder, his neck, where foundation and fine powder's start, to the curve of his ear and pulse point.

Itachi has the face for this sort of thing. Shisui had never questioned Itachi's use of product before but now that he's aware of what goes into it it's easier to appreciate. Their jaws are cut differently though, and the regal, softer slope of Itachi's lends him an aura of ambiguity. His use of color: smokey tones, 'Vampy' Itachi had called them, makes Shisui's breath catch.

"Close your eyes."

Shisui obeys and soft bristles dance across his eyelids. He's sure there's pigment there too and Itachi seems to be sticking with softer colors, not wanting to startle his boyfriend with anything too severe.

Behind his eyes he still sees Itachi. He's a handsome man; his small legion of admirers would give their right arm to be in Shisui's place. He doesn't normally care but the jealousy still exists at the fringes of his mind.

Rarely does that handsomeness cross in beauty. Soft but firm, delicate but with something that warns Itachi could cut glass. For all that Itachi does to seem less imposing it's a light in his eyes.

"You can open them again."

Shisui blinks his eyes open. He's acutely aware that something about his eyelids does feel different, product a new weight.

"Am I done?" he asks.

"You did things out of order. Normally you do eyeliner and mascara last--" he has an instructor's tone. With a note of remorse, and a cringe, Shisui recognizes it as the voice he uses with Sasuke. _You did well, but not well enough, let me tell you how it's done._ "But... you... You look good," he offers dipping towards shyness. The look of concentration on Itachi's face has broken. His lips press into his lower, painted lip.

One of Shisui hands come to settle on Itachi's hip and he pulls him closer, pressing forehead to forehead in an even motion.

"Like what you see?" 

Shisui's other hand cards through Itachi's hair. It hangs loose around his face and over his shoulders. It hadn't been cut aside from upkeep since they were children and to Shisui it's a clear sign of the passage of time. He loves Itachi's hair, though not as much as Itachi himself.

There's no answer, just the press of Itachi's skin to his and soft breathing. Black eyes and black eyes, through lashes and product and the tension of that moment it's a good feeling.

"I love you," Shisui says as he wraps his hand in the hair at the base of Itachi's neck.

"I love you too." Itachi doesn't pause there. He knows not to let Shisui linger in the moments of doubt between those words in particular. Every time Itachi says it it's a victory. A still. I still love you. 

The corners of Itachi's lips pull up as moves against Shisui's hand. It's bait that Shisui willingly takes, he pulls Itachi's hair just hard enough to draw a stilted breath, to make Itachi look up at him.

"I've always wanted to see you done up like this," Itachi admits. He shifts and it pulls Shisui's focus for a moment, their bodies are close and Itachi is a warm, heavy weight. 

"We could've done it earlier. I'll try almost anything once," Shisui reminds him. He's at ease with Itachi. Boundaries and limits are respected, they talk it out, it works.

His lips settle against Itachi's neck. He presses kisses to his pulse and drags his teeth against his skin. The taste of Itachi's foundation is vaguely familiar, chemical but not enough to make him stop as he works towards Itachi's jaw. Itachi breaths out his name and Shisui pulls back long enough to formulate thought.

"I do get to mess this up now, right? Because it'll kill me a little if I can't."

Itachi makes a noise, like the idea is rolling around in his mind until Shisui's teeth press against the spot at his neck that he most enjoys.

Their hips press together. A stilted little breath shared in the space between them as Itachi's closed eyes seem to press together more firmly. Shisui is usually the firm hand in their relationship. He's older, more confident in most regards, and he'd come into their bedroom with more experience.

Guiding Itachi to a place where he loses those worry lines is one of the few things that Shisui really finds joy in amidst the grim-dark of their lives. Shisui pulls Itachi's hair more firmly and the other boy moans in response. The pale, exposed skin before him is begging to be debauched and Shisui intends to.

"'Tachi, answer me, can I ruin your hard work?"

"You're a little late, your lipstick has been smudged since you started in---" it's invitation enough and Shisui snorts a laugh as he sets in on Itachi's neck. 

Teeth drag and skin changes color beneath his lips. Eggshell to blush, to the soft purple of beginning bruise and his mauve lipstick as pigment drags Shisui can feel the transfer, the cracks in his lipstick. The sensation is new and interesting but the little sounds it draws are familiar to him, same with the way that Itachi leans in, cock hardening between their bodies though he's still, even in his arousal.

There's a process to getting Itachi to come undone, unwind enough that he actually relaxes and responds. He's a pretty picture, Shisui things, bated breath and parted lips. He moans only when Shisui properly bites him. Pulling away he can see the marks left by sharp canines. 

"Sui'..." Itachi mumbles. His fingers curl in the baby hairs on Shisui's neck.

"Ahhh?" he asks around a mouthful of skin. Itachi's done pink. Shisui can feel the tremour in flesh.

"Bed."

Because the floor isn't the right spot for this, and Shisui grins a response. His arms wrap around Itachi's waist and he lifts the other boy more easily than he has any rights to, his smile pressed into Itachi's neck.

He doesn't take the time often to consider if they're healthy. This is as close to healthy as either of them get. They'll burn, but they'll burn together. Hot and bright, fast. When they breath in the ash and smoke that pain is purifying.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here.](http://simpletool.tumblr.com/post/159855785773/shisuis-eyelashes-are-spider-legs-dancing-against) comments are appreciated!


End file.
